


Behind the Pod S1, Episode 1: bessyboo and reena_jenkins

by BehindThePod, bessyboo, reena_jenkins



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindThePod/pseuds/BehindThePod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Discussing a long friendship and collaborating partnership, and the history of the podfic community.Duration - 01:23:21





	Behind the Pod S1, Episode 1: bessyboo and reena_jenkins

[](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1u0bmT59cxVRDL5Luc-nTF84o5xN_to03)  
  
---  
  
### Episode 1: bessyboo and reena_jenkins

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cpct78zis8cdkln/BtP%20S1%20Episode%201%20-%20bessyboo%20%26%20reena_jenkins.mp3?dl=0) or [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XZwIfgrCR61skQYYDMB4d1rwaNxC8sq-) | 38.8 mb.
  * M4B link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ej84989h5xxq8ye/BtP%20S1%20Episode%201%20-%20bessyboo%20%26%20reena_jenkins.m4b?dl=0) or [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jJqEgAQi1A1X8lQuQBIRc32GxPDfaU3k) | 39.1 mb. 

###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic from the links above.

###### Additional links:

BONUS! This was a little too in-depth and fandom/people specific to include in the larger episode, but here's an outtake for anyone who's interested in Star Wars Rebels and/or the fic "On the Edge of the Devil's Backbone" by bedlamsbard:

* MP3 and mobile streaming: [Direct link](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podcasts/Behind%20the%20Pod%20-%20Bess%20&%20Marisa%20-%20Devil's%20Backbone%20Outtake.mp3) | 1.64MB | 0:03:36

###### Commenting and Talkback:

bessyboo - Bess - she/her pronouns - [AO3](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bessyboo)

reena_jenkins - Marisa - she/her pronouns - [AO3](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reenajenkins)

\- - -

If you'd like to leave an audio comment (aka talkback) instead of a written comment, here's how! 

* 1) Record your talkback, and upload it somewhere easily accessible (ideally somewhere people can listen to your talkback without having to download the file first). You can also upload it to [this Google Drive folder](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aQtt6R0zGe-lLdjd8ihR9vNAnktyyhTU).
* 2) Leave a comment here or a reply to [this Dreamwidth post](https://bethepod.dreamwidth.org/4067.html) with a link to your talkback audio file!  
---


End file.
